<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babe, you really got me now  You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' by FunkyRacoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445091">Babe, you really got me now  You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon'>FunkyRacoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Believe It or Not, But Stiles Has A Hot Dom [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Choking, Crossdressing Kink, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hairy Derek Hale, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Teasing, Top Stiles Stilinski, breath play, butt plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a brand new interest, some new clothes and a new kink. Derek on the other hand deals with his boyfriends wandering hands while trying to watch a movie.</p>
<p>Not that he’s too upset about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Believe It or Not, But Stiles Has A Hot Dom [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My hero academia, Teen wolf</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babe, you really got me now  You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was only supposed to be 5k. How did it get like this?!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>User:</strong> Are you awake?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Superman Derek:</strong> For you</p>
<p><strong>Superman Derek:</strong> Always</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>User:</strong> stop flirting I don’t think I can handle that right now </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Superman Derek:</strong> Phone sex is always an option you know</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>User:</strong> as great as that sounds atm that’s not what I wanted to talk about</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles drops his phone when it starts to vibrate and the Superman theme song goes off, signaling that Derek is calling him. He picks it up and slides the green answering button before putting the phone up to his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you want to talk about, baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles melts into his sheets at Derek’s voice. Rolling onto his side to get comfortable and pick at the loose strings on his covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just...something I saw online.” He starts small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek huffs, “I told you not to watch 50 Shades of Grey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles sputters, “I wasn’t trying to watch it, again. It’s awful. And the main character is fucked up to the max.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, then what did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, nothing is weird. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ikindofwanttowearlingerie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek goes quiet and for a minute Stiles is seconds from hanging up, but then the man is speaking again, “You wanna wear some pretty panties for your Alpha, <em>baby?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Stiles whimpers, reaching down to rub at the front of his boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you have in mind? I wanna hear it, love. Tell me what you’re thinking of.” Derek urges, pulling another whine from Stiles as he flips on his back to get comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s weird.” Stiles comments, biting on his thumb with nervousness chewing on his brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it is! I’m a dude, I shouldn’t want to wear lace panties or garter belts, that’s for girls.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stiles, it’s not weird. You’re still figuring out things you like and don’t like, it’s ok to want to experiment on these urges. This. What we have between one another, this is a no judging zone.” Derek explains, sounding like he’s settling back on his own bed, “If you want to wear panties I’m not going to judge. Besides, that would be hypocritical of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles paused in biting his nail, “Why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I have some of my own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, his mind is filled with images of Derek-who is muscular and hairy all over, the type of man you’d see having every woman hanging off his arms. Nothing like the men Stiles had seen on the website he was checking out earlier. But Derek? Imagining Derek wearing white lace, with frills on the edges, and maybe some white thigh highs with bows on them-it gets him hard in a matter of seconds and he has to bite his knuckles to keep from moaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t lie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek chuckles softly, “I would never lie to you. I can show you some pictures, I’m wearing some right down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s the sound of shifting and then clothes rustling before the speakers go silent, Stiles waits with impatience nipping at his heels. His mind coming up with all sorts of ideas on what Derek could be wearing underneath his clothes right now. The phone buzzes that he’s received a message and when Stiles opens it up his jaw drops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing his eyes notice are Derek’s abs and his gloriously hairy chest, the man keeps himself well groomed but damn does Stiles love how hairy he is. But at second glance, Stiles’s mouth waters when he sees the black thong like panties Derek is wearing, the older man’s cock is comfortably tucked inside the soft fabric and Stiles traces over the beautiful lace patterns. Stiles wishes more than anything he was right there with Derek right now, he wants to kiss and suck on that fabric, nose against Derek’s cock until it’s hard as leaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like what you see?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles nods his head to no one in the room, “Yes, god yes. Derek, can I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek’s voice is rough when he speaks next, “Touch yourself for me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles immediately pulls down his boxers and fist his dick with one hand, he gives it a few dry jerks before pulling his hand up to lick at the palm of his hand. He groans and fucks his hand with harsh snaps of his hips, giving the head of his cock a rub with his thumb and arching off the bed at the sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Stiles.” Derek’s voice sounds tough through the speakers and Stiles bites his bottom lip as he imagines what it was like to have those rough words spoken against the inside of his thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m-I’m thinking about you. Um-and me, shit I’m not good at this-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok, love.” He hears Derek whisper, “Do you want to know what I’m thinking of?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek hums with pleasure, “I’m thinking about you, wearing some pretty red lace panties, with some nice frills. And maybe you’re wearing a nice lace bra as well, nice and thin that no one would notice you wearing it. You’re wearing them under clothes while we’re out in public, maybe we see a movie or we’re just getting lunch together. You’re all relaxed and happy, and then I move in, putting a hand up your shirt to play with a nipple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles whimpers and bites his bottom lip, his dick dripping all over his hand as he jerks himself off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d get so flustered too. I love watching the blush rise on your cheeks, get all red and sweet like a cherry, baby. I’d lean over and suck a hickie on your neck as well, watch as you hold back a moan you want to make. Smell the arousal growing on you as your cock gets hard from the soft fabric of the lace.” Derek grunts, and Stiles wonders for a moment if Derek is also jerking off with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would-Ah, would you touch me down there as well?” Stiles feels his cheeks grow redder as he asks the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Down <em>where</em>, baby. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you touch my dick, Sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, I don’t know. Do you think you deserved to be touched there? Have you been a good boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes-<em>yes</em>. I’m good, I’ve been good. Haven’t I?” His hips rising up as he chases his own pleasure, toes curling as he gets close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you have, baby. You’re doing so good for me, but I want you to do something else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles whines in the back of his throat and nods his head vigorously, “Yes, anything, Alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Good. Now, be a good boy and don’t come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, Derek-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, I know you can do it. I know you wanna come, but you’re going to be good for me and not, <em>now take your hand off your dick.</em>” The Alpha growls the last part and has Stiles’s body shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha. I’ll-I’ll be good.” He trembles with the words as he lets go of his cock, body twitching with the need to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So good for me, baby. I think you deserve something when I see you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles likes the sound of that and so does his dick which gives a valiant twitch, and he has to pinch himself a bit to stop from coming. Derek talks to him a bit more but doesn’t explain what he’s planning to get Stiles the next time they see each other, so Stiles has to lie there and listen to the older man’s words wash over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s woken up from his daze when Derek calls his name, “Stiles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, yeah what’s up, big guy?” Stiles rubs at his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek chuckles over the phone and it makes Stiles’s cheeks warm up at how affectionate his laugh sounds, “You were about to fall asleep, love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like hearing your voice, it’s comforting.” Stiles explains, turning on his side again so he can curl up against his pillow like a lazy cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. And here I thought you were getting bored.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Never.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Stiles. I’ll pick you up tomorrow for the movie. Goodnight, love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night, Der.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It’s terrifying and yet exciting at the same time. He’s just waiting for someone to point and laugh at him while he’s walking through the mall. He wants to run back home and hide and tear these off, but also he…he really enjoys it. The soft texture against his chest has his nipples getting hard and he has to bite his bottom lip a few times when it rubs up against his cock perfectly. A part of Stiles hates Derek for convincing him to do this but then again, Stiles was the one to bring it up. Looking down at his phone, Stiles huffs when he see Derek hasn’t replied back to him yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>User:</strong> Dude how long does it take you to piss??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Superman Derek:</strong> :)</p>
<p><strong>Superman Derek:</strong> I had to poop chill</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>User:</strong> ew why would you tell me that</p>
<p><strong>User:</strong> babe that’s gross</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Superman Derek:</strong> You’re the one who asked, just giving you an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>User:</strong> I can’t believe I like you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Superman Derek:</strong> it’s because of my looks</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>User:</strong> I was gonna say your eyes but fair</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles doesn’t get to see the rest of the replies because someone had called his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stiles?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up from where he was leaning over staring at his phone, Stiles flails a little when he sees Danny approaching him with his boyfriend. Some new kid by the name of Ethan or something like that, he doesn’t really remember the guy that much cause he had an identical twin and both of them were like a Jackson 2.0. Just a little nicer since they hadn’t bullied or picked on Stiles when school was still going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Danny.” Stiles gives the other teen a wide smile, “You on a date or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny gives him a slow smile, “Yeah, I don’t think you’ve met Ethan yet. He’s kind of new.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles shrugs and holds out a hand to shake Ethan’s, watching as the blond leans in a little and his nostrils flare momentarily before his eyes widen like he was in shock at something. Putting it off as just a weird thing he shouldn’t think to hard on, Stiles turns his attention back to Danny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were coming to go watch the new Star Wars movie with everyone. Do you wanna come join?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, Danny boy, always being so nice.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Stiles runs a nervous hand through his hair as he answers, “Um, yeah no. I’m already seeing it with someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who Scott? He’s with the group were you supposed to meet him there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles feels his heart sink a little at that. How many years had he been trying to get his best friend to watch those movies? It seemed like forever, and all it took was some pretty girl and popularity and he was finally watching the movie series? It was like the world was mocking Stiles and he was close to turning and hiding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then strong arms were wrapping around his waist and lips were kissing the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, sorry it took so long.” Derek smiles, tightening his grip, “Think we missed any of the premiers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully not, I love watching them.” Stiles grins, completely forgetting about Danny and Scott for the moment as he leans back against Derek’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek snorts at that, and presses a kiss to Stiles’ hair, “Of course, you want to watch the premiers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I just don’t want to miss out on all the cool movie trailers.” Stiles bites back, his frown splitting into a grin when Derek kisses his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny clears his throat, pulling them both back to matters at hand. Derek’s face goes completely blank when he notices Danny and Ethan watching the both of them, it’s almost alien to Stiles to see such a blank look on Derek’s face. He’s used to it of course, he knows Derek is a little more reserved and closed off when they’re in public. But alone, where Derek is more open to smiling and laughing, the man’s shoulders seem to loosen as they cuddle on the couch. Or when Stiles is goofing around in the kitchen. Even when they’re just lying in Derek’s bed and Stiles is on his phone or playing with his Nintendo Switch, while Derek has an arm over his shoulder reading a book. Derek is so calm and relaxed during those nights, a hand petting Stiles’s hair or simply resting there like a warm reminder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So who’s this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, Danny meet Derek, my <em>boyfriend</em>. Derek meet Danny and his boyfriend.” Stiles grins as he gives the introductions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek stands up to his full height, one arm still slung around Stiles’s shoulder as he looks down at the teenager. Danny looks Derek up and down, likes he’s visible undressing the man and Stiles has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from snapping at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to be late to meet the others.” Ethan supplies, where he looked bored earlier he now looks a little scared as he stares up at Derek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? Oh. Right, right. So you’re not coming to see the movie with us, Stiles?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Stiles happily leans back against Derek’s broad chest, “Nah, I’m on a date with my boo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate it when you call me that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Stiles leans up to press a kiss to the underside of Derek’s jaw, grinning when Derek returns the kiss back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving him a little push, Derek places a hand on the bottom of Stiles’s back and starts to lead him away, “Come on, we’re going to miss the trailers and then I’ll have to hear you pout.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if you don’t love it when I pout.” Stiles smirks, before turning a little to wave at Danny, “Nice seeing you again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t listen if Danny says anything back to him, leaning into Derek’s side as the older man leads him into the movie theater. Not asking any questions, Stiles follows whatever row Derek leads him to, grinning up at the man when they finally settle in one of the rows in the back. The werewolf keeps a tight hold on Stiles until they settle down in their seat, where he pushes up the arm rest between them so he could be pressed up against Stiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You good, big guy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man grumbles, “Fine. But I could smell the arousal coming off that asshole as he kept trying to undress me with his eyes. He does realize that I’m with you, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think he really got the memo. It’s ok, big guy. I know that I’m yours.” Stiles grins, shivering when Derek’s kaleidoscope eyes turn red as he stares down at Stiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a good thing you know who you belong to, because I would have had to bend you over my knee and mark your ass until it was red.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing, Stiles sucks his chin down so he’s looking up at the older man through his eyelashes, “Yes, Alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A growl vibrates through the air as Derek leans down to nose against Stiles’s forehead, fangs growing slowly as if to make a threat but all it does is make Stiles’s pants feel tighter on him. Derek scraps his teeth over Stiles’s bare neck before pulling back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So good, baby. I might have to give you a treat when we get back to my place. That is if you’re good.” Derek rumbles, settling a hand on Stiles’s thigh and smirking when the younger man shudders at the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if I’m a brat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re always a brat. It’s why I like you so much, you keep me on my toes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles leans in like a moth to the light, “Is that the only reason you keep me around?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leans in closer, “Wanna tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to miss the trailers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fine. This is more important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek settles back in his seat, and Stiles moves in closer so his chest is pressed up to the older man’s side and rests his chin on Derek’s shoulder. The Alpha moves his hand up higher in Stiles’s thigh, and toys with the hem of his pants, sticking his thumb inside to rub up against the red panties Stiles is wearing. It has the teenager blushing and trying to hide his face but then Derek is grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s start with something easy.” Derek strokes the back of two fingers down Stiles’s face, “I like your laugh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Stiles tries to turn his head, grinning at how ridiculous the older man is being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stiles, look at me. Now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Stiles turns his head back, Derek grins and places a hand on the back of the younger man’s neck to hold him in place, “Now watch and listen. Understood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A thumb rubs over his lips, pulling on the bottom one a little bit until Stiles leans forward and nips at his finger. Derek chuckles, “You have beautiful lips, something that would have any artist desperate to paint and draw. Your eyes as well, I know you say they’re hazel but all I see is honey in the sunlight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles tries to duck his head to avoid Derek's laser like stare, but the older man holds his face still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love the way you talk when you get really excited about your interest. You just get all flushed and pretty, makes me want to lean over and kiss you but then I don’t want you to stop talking. Listening to you talk about anything makes me happy, Stiles, I don’t care whether it’s about your day or some weird internet hole you fell into.” Derek keeps going, even though Stiles’s cheeks are about as red as a cherry. “I don’t understand why anyone hasn’t already tried to snatch you up, you’re smart and self driven. Always working to make sure everyone you care for is taken care of. You’re beautiful too, I love the moles you have, I just want to kiss them all day long and count how many are on you with my tongue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing, Stiles leans forward to press a kiss to Derek’s lips, gripping his shirt tightly as the older man runs a hand down his back and squeezes his waist. Pulling back, Stiles noses at Derek’s cheek before settling against the man like they’re lounging on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Alpha.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything for my good boy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands stroke through Stiles’s hair and he shivers at the touch, his dick getting hard in his pants and making him squirm a little. Derek must smell his arousal because he hears a soft chuckle from the older man as he pets Stiles head again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more trailers play and then the movie starts, but Stiles can’t focus on it at the moment. His eyes keep pulling back to where Derek is pressed up against him, watching the man’s side profile as he watches the screen. Stiles wants to do more. He wants to kiss and bite and tease, wants to run his hand up Derek’s thigh and squeeze the older man’s cock. But he holds himself back because they’re in public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except, then ten minutes of the movie are passing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then another ten, his cock is still hard in his pants and he can’t stop staring over at Derek. Licking his lips, Stiles leans forward to press his cold nose to Derek’s cheek, nosing at the soft hair of Derek’s beard before moving down to his throat. He hears a rumbling start up in the werewolf’s chest and Stiles grins, poking his tongue out to lick a strip up Derek's throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you wanted to watch the movie?” Derek rumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve already seen it.” Stiles admits, a hand running down Derek’s stomach before shifting under his shirt and stroking over his stomach. The thick cords of Derek’s muscles have Stiles shivering with needy want, he trails his hand up higher to tease a thumb over one of Derek’s nipples and smirks when the older man shivered at the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’ve already seen it, then why did you pick it?” Derek’s voice drops a little with a hint of hoarseness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to get distracted during the movie because of my dick, but since I’ve seen it already I’m not worried about missing a part.” He grins at how clever he is, and moves his hand down to rub over Derek’s erection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little shit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humming, Stiles teases over his cock again, thumbing at the buttons on Derek’s pants before using a finger to stroke down the zipper. Derek makes a low growl that has Stiles wanting to duck his head down and let Derek take him right there but he holds the urge back. Leaning forward he presses kisses over Derek’s pulse point before starting to suck on the warm skin. He startled when the hand on his side pinched him a little bit but then that hand started moving, lifting Stiles’s shirt up a little to sneak underneath it. Derek skims warm, rough hands over his skin before cupping Stiles’s bra covered pecs and giving them a squeeze. The fabric is so thin and soft he can feel the heat of Derek’s hands on his skin and has to bring a hand up to cover his mouth as he moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you planning this evening, love? Thought you were going to tease your Alpha all throughout the movie until I pulled you over and had you bouncing on my cock? Such a naughty boy.” Derek runs teeth against Stiles’s cheek, before moving to press scalding kisses to his neck. “Answer me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles takes a gasping breath of air, and turns his head to kiss Derek’s lips, “I just wanted to have a little bit of fun, Alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek cups his face and presses a kiss to Stiles’s lips, sucking in his bottom lip so the older man could toy with it between his teeth. A small whine escapes his throat and Stiles freezes a little when he remembers they’re in a public space at the moment. Pulling back and covering his flushed cheeks, Stiles tries to cover his erection and look around to make sure nobody's watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re getting hard.” Derek points out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles glares at the older man and bites out wispily, “Yeah, thanks for pointing it out, Captain Obvious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand cups over his cock and squeezes not too gently, gasping. Stiles tries to move away from the touch but his hips end up pushing forward into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek-Wait, stop. We’re in a <em>public</em> place.” Stiles bites on his bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? You weren’t worried earlier when you were crawling all over me for attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek, please.” Stiles whines as his legs open further to give Derek more room to work with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles startled at those words, “You want to stop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man shakes his head, cupping one side of Stiles’s face and pulling him in for a kiss, “No, love. I just want to do this back at the loft where we have more privacy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...yeah that makes sense, um-you sure you don’t want to stay for the movie? You didn’t even get to finish it.” He sits back in his seat, not wanting to interrupt the movie anymore for other people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stiles, we can come back and watch the movie any other time. I want to go home and be with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, when you say it like that, I can’t really argue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting up they both shuffle out of the seat rows, Derek taking Stiles’s hand and leading him out of the dark theater and then through the exit. Stiles blushes, feeling giddy as they speed walk down the stairs towards the Camaro. Derek flashing him heated looks as they get into the car. Pulling on his seat belt, Stiles whimpers when a hand comes down to cup his erection through his pants and gives it a squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Desperate to come, Stiles?” Derek smirks, looking down at where Stiles’s hips were pushing up into his touch to get some more of that sweet friction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes. Fuck you better drive as fast as possible.” Stiles demands, whining when Derek removes his hand and then leans across the console to press a kiss to Stiles’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Patience</em>.” Derek teases, pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards the loft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huffing and crossing his arms, Stiles wiggles in his seat a little bit to get comfortable with the semi he’s got going on in his pants. Biting on his bottom lip to stop the moan that wants to escape his throat, and watches out of the corner of his to watch the serious expression that takes over Derek’s face as they get onto the road. He loves watching as the expressions pass over Derek’s face, loves watching him go from a scowling grump to grinning and just soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like what you see?” Derek teases, turning his head when they stop at a red light to wink at Stiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do now that I can see that handsome smile of yours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek’s cheeks flush and Stiles feels something ignite inside of him at the sight of Derek blushing because of something he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles wants to reach up and pinch at Derek’s red ears but keeps his hands to himself, “You’re so cute when you blush.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M’ not cute.” The older man growls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are very cute, now shut up and drive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone’s really bossy today.” An eyebrow raises. “I might have to spank that out of you, so your head doesn’t get too big.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging, Stiles slips his phone out of his pocket to check his notifications and pull up a game so he can distract himself for a bit. He smiles when one of Derek’s hands comes down to rest on his thigh and gives it a squeeze, nothing sexual but there’s that hidden intent for later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, nothing good lasts forever when they both hear police sirens go off behind them. Frowning, Stiles looks behind him to glance at the police car before looking over at the speed meter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not even over the speed limit.” He comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek glances down and silently pulls the car over on the empty road, “It’s fine. It’s probably a broken taillight or something. Nothing to worry about, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, they better hurry up because this is cutting in on our sexy times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles grins impishly when Derek groans next to him, “Please never call it sexy times again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What else am I supposed to call it? Afternoon cream? A little spanking session? <em>Crème de la crème?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to put a sock in your mouth if you don’t stop.” Derek’s head falls back against the headrest as if he’s in agony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you wanna get all up on this.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows and gives a little wink, only to startle when he hears a knock on the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I help you, officer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you can start by telling me what you’re doing with my son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>No.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Nonononononono</em>. This cannot be happen. Oh god, it’s like a curse from the gods! What had Stiles done to deserve this as punishment? He’s been good. He’s done his summer homework and reading, mowed the neighbor’s lawn, and he hasn’t even gotten a speeding ticket recently. Last time he checked he hadn’t spilt any salt or broken any mirrors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad! What are you doing here-shouldn’t you be in your office?” Stiles squawks, and fumbles in his seat as he stares over at his father's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad raises an eyebrow at Stiles, which is a telling sign that he’s in trouble, “Well, I got a call from Parrish who said my son was hanging out with a thrifty looking man. I was expecting to find you in trouble with some drug dealer, and not Derek Hale.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait. You two know each other? Since when! And why wasn’t I told about this!?” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair and tugs on it to pull at the stress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His boyfriend gives him a nervous little smile, “I don’t exactly work for him, just with him occasionally. I’m a private detective, and sometimes he comes to me when the cases get too tough, I’ve been working on a lot of cold cases recently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles feels his jaw drop a little bit at that. Now all he can think of is those old black and white detective movies; with the smoking and the fedoras, their little accents and the drama of it all. An image of Derek wearing a suit and bending Stiles over a desk to fuck his ass has Stiles’s cheeks going red a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-Huh. Cool.” Stiles says in response, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since when did you two know each other?” His father piped up again, and Stiles is suddenly reminded they aren’t alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uuuuh-we’re dating?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad gives him the eyebrow, “You don’t sound so sure about that, son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles’s hands flail around for a bit, “No! No! I’m definitely sure! We are dating. Yup. Me and Derek. Dating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how long has this dating been going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uuuh-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three weeks and four days.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles almost gives himself whiplash with how quickly his head snaps towards Derek, “You’ve been counting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man gives a little shrug, “I have it marked on the calendar, for when our anniversary comes around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, that’s really sweet. You’re such a teddy bear.” Stiles grins, not even thinking before he leans over to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then his father is clearing his throat and Stiles is very much reminded that they are not alone. He chuckles awkwardly, leaning back in his seat and then turns to face away from his father’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have family dinner Sunday nights, you should join us this week, Derek.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to, Sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can feel the eye roll his dad gives Derek, “Enough with the sir, Derek. You’re making me feel older than I really am. You two have fun, but I expect you home but 10 tonight Stiles. There will be a conversation in your future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, sure! Bye dad! Love you! Bye!” Stiles urges, wanting to hurry up and die of embarrassment already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad gives a little huff before leaving them alone, and Derek turns to look at where Stiles is doing his best impression of a dying cat, “You ok, baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Nope. Definitely not. Should I say it in Spanish for ya? No.” Stiles’s voice is muffled from where he’s hiding it in the sleeve of his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another chuckle and Derek is running his fingers through Stiles’s hair, “Ok, well be careful. I’m about to start driving again. Wouldn’t want to hit that pretty head of yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Stiles mumbles in the crook of his arm, wishing he could become one with the leather seats. This was possibly the worst conversation he’s had ever since he had to have a conversation with his economics teacher about the paper he did on the history of male circumcision.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that <em>bad</em>.” Derek tells him from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it was worse!” Stiles growls from the couch, “You know how bad it was that he gave me the sex talk? Now he’s probably going to give me the gay version of the sex talk! Ugh, he’s probably already doing a background check on you and is going to see every little thing you did in the past.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek snorts and comes over to the couch with a glass of water, setting it down by Stiles before taking a seat on the couch. Lifting Stiles’s legs up and then letting them rest on Derek’s lap, using a hand to rub at Stiles’s ankle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not going to find much there.” Derek replies, leaning over to press a kiss to Stiles’s forehead, “Besides, he already had to do a background check on me before I could work with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles kicks his foot against Derek’s chest, “Oh and before I forget, when were you going to tell me you worked with my dad! Also a private detective? Does that mean you have handcuffs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waggled his eyebrows and got a snort from the older man again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t even know he was your dad to be honest. I didn’t put it together that your name is close to his. And those are for cuffing people, not sex.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some detective you are.” Stiles snorts and laughs as Derek grabs the spot behind his knees that has him laughing uncontrollably. “No! Stop it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t need to be a good detective to know where you’re ticklish at.” Derek smirks, doing this until Stiles is flailing underneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, the worst.” Stiles grumbles, falling back onto the couch and catching his breath for the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning over, he grabs the glass of water to sip on it, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye while he sets the glass back down. Smirking, he teases Derek’s crotch with the heel of his foot, rubbing and pressing down slightly until he hears Derek breath heavily through his nostrils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to tease me, Stiles?” Derek asks, his voice growing into a low grumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe. Maybe not.” Stiles smiles innocently back at the older man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek bares his teeth and flashes red eyes which have Stiles shivering with delight, only to yelp when hands grip at his waist and tug him into Derek’s lap. Hands squeeze at his hips and then travel up his sides until he’s cupping Stiles’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it’s weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m only 18, but I’m an inch shorter than you.” Stiles starts, running his own hands up Derek’s chest, squeezing at his shoulders to make a point. “And yet, every time I’m standing next to you, you always feel like the biggest person in the room. How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because,” Derek leans forward and presses the most tender of kisses against Stiles’s throat, and then growls against his skin, “I’m the <strong>Alpha.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of Stiles wants to laugh, wants to throw his head back and cackle at how silly that sounds coming out of Derek’s throat. But instead his body trembles under the words and he leans in close to kiss Derek, like a fish swimming closer and closer to the hook with the bait on it. And then those lips are against his and he gets lost in the moment, tangling his fingers in Derek’s hair and fitting his hips against Derek’s. Desperate and needy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I see?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those three words have Stiles pausing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not that he’s scared-ok, that’s a bit of a lie, he’s maybe a little bit terrified. But Derek gives him this look that gives Stiles that little extra push to show Derek what he has hidden beneath his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding his head, Stiles blushes when he feels Derek’s hands sneak underneath his shirt. A quick tug and then Derek is slipping Stiles’s shirt off over his head, revealing the lace red bra Stiles is wearing underneath. The fabric is so tight and soft it shows off Stiles’s hard nipples, and the older man gives them a little pinch which has Stiles hissing and rutting his hips for more. A finger traces down the fabric until it reaches down to Stiles’s stomach and then lower where it tugs a little at his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you pick this out by yourself, baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes falling shut a little bit, Stiles nods his head in answer, “Yeah-yeah. Uh-right after our phone call, I um-I went and bought them from the next town over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slow smirk crawls its way over Derek’s face, “So daring. And all for me? My you are just the prettiest, aren’t you baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning forward, Derek licks up a strip of Stiles’s skin. Coming all the way up to his neck and stopping to nibble a little at his collarbone, pulling a gasp from Stiles. The teenager grips Derek’s shirt with white knuckles, whimpering a little when fangs press lightly against his skin. Derek kisses against his skin like he’s silently making a promise for something more later, and it has Stiles getting drunk with giddiness on what that later will be. He squirms when hands rub at his nipples, making them go hard and sensitive from the rough treatment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles whines, high and needy in the back of his throat when Derek leans back, desperately wanting those lips on his skin again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a tug on the strap of the bra and Stiles’s cheeks go warm when Derek uses a finger to pull the strap down until it’s loose enough for the bra to slip on his chest. Revealing his nipple to the cool air and causing Stiles to shiver at the temperature. The older man leans forward and presses his lips over the skin on the area above Stiles’s heart, pulling another shudder from the younger man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So pretty, Stiles.” The wolf tumbled against his skin. “Gorgeous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lips cover his nipple and suck on it lightly, causing Stiles’s head to fall backwards as he lets out a bellowing moan. It shakes his whole body to the core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tongue poked out and laps over his nipple until it’s wet with saliva, and then Derek starts to blow cold air on the skin causing Stiles to grip Derek’s shirt. Twisting it in his hands at how cold it feels now and the sensation of goosebumps rising on his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mh- Derek!” He stutters, his pants growing tighter and tighter on him the harder his cock gets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek presses another kiss to his skin, and then presses kisses all the way up Stiles’s throat until he reaches his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is my pretty boy ready for more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking his head vigorously, Stiles tries to make a point by pressing his hard cock against Derek’s rock solid abs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A finger traces over his pulse point, “Well, when you beg so sweetly, how can I possibly refuse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A squawk escapes Stiles’s throat when Derek lifts him up in his arms like he weighs nothing. Stiles arms wrap around Derek’s shoulders along with his legs around the man’s waist and he feels his heart tremble a little at the realization that Derek is carrying him upstairs to his room. Turning his head back to Derek’s face, Stiles leans down to press a kiss to Derek’s neck. Nosing and kissing at the tan skin, slowly making his way up Derek’s throat and then nosing at his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek makes a low growl when Stiles nibbles on the bottom of his ear, the teenager chuckling to himself only to yell when Derek tosses him on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Precious merchandise here!” Stiles points at himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man gives him a raised eyebrow and then swiftly takes off his shirt, tossing it to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, I’m shutting up.” Stiles leans back against the pillows to watch with rapt attention as Derek undresses himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pants. Off.” Derek commands as he takes off his own pants, along with his underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Stiles smirks, reaching down to undo the top button. Feeling his eyes burn as he slowly reveals the panties he’s wearing underneath, he gives his pants another push and then finally kicks them off and to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears a grunt. And when he looks up, his eyes get caught on Derek’s crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s weird how this is actually the first time he’s ever seen Derek’s dick. The closest he’s seen before was when Derek would finish with a shower or was coming to bed and was only wearing a pair of those skin tight boxers Stiles loved him in. But now? Now he felt himself shrink back a little bit and his heart leap up into his throat because - <em>holyfuckholyshit!</em> Derek is fucking huge! Girthy and thick, with fat veins stretching down his cock, and foreskin covering the head that’s peaking out. Stiles knew he may be over exaggerating a little on the length of Derek’s dick, but the man was hung, and his dick was about as long as a ruler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek looked up and stared at Stiles’s face, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude,” Stiles breathes, “I don’t think you can fit inside of me. You-you’re huge! Even your balls are big!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles brings his legs up to his chest, his hands coming down to cover his own crotch as if he’s afraid Derek’s dick was going to turn into a monster and eat his. The Alpha snorted, and climbed onto the bed. He grabbed Stiles’s ankles and yanked him closer until their hips were spotted against one another, Stiles made a little meep and covered his face when Derek’s dick pressed against his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard a chuckle from above and his face went redder, “This is why I told you we were going to work up to it. I’m not going to fuck you tonight baby, but, I would like you to fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Did I hear that correctly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek snorts, and moves Stiles hands away from his face, “I. Want you. To fuck me. Up the ass.” He punctuated each statement with a kiss up Stiles’s chest until his lips met Stiles’s. “I already prepped myself for this afternoon, and was wearing a plug.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Alpha just gives Stiles this knowing smirk and Stiles feels like his brain is melting inside of his skull with how hot Derek’s words are. One of his hands moves behind him and there’s a slick wet pop, and he reveals a lube slicked plug in his hand. It’s thick and bulbous, and has Stiles’s face going red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall we start?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-Uh, yes. Please.” His head keeps nodding up and down as he watches Derek set the plug to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember your colors?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek bends down to press another kiss to Stiles’s lips, “Good boy. I have a special treat for you tonight. Hands up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing when to stay quiet, Stiles raises his hands up until they’re resting against the wood of the headboard on the bed. He swallows when he watches Derek move to climb off the bed and pull open a drawer on his dresses, he slips out a few things and then closes the drawer before climbing onto the bed. Derek’s motions are so fluid it has Stiles feeling like prey trapped under the paws of a great beast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek ties his hands up to the headboard with some silk scarves, keeping it tight enough that Stiles can’t move his hands even an inch around. He holds up another scarf, this one is completely black and Stiles raises an eyebrow at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to take away two of your senses; touch and sight. If you’re ever uncomfortable or want to stop do not hesitate to tell me so.” Derek tells him as he wraps the blindfold around Stiles’s eyes and ties it behind his head. “Color.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Green.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver races it’s way down Stiles’s skin at those words, his body tending when he feels Derek move away from him. The man is deathly silent and for a moment Stiles thinks he’s left the room. But then there are sharp claws running down his neck, scrapping ever so lightly against Stiles’s throat and causing goosebumps to raise on his skin. The claws trace down his neck to his collarbone, adding slight pressure to the skin before moving down until they’re running over the soft skin of his belly. Hissing, Stiles arches into the touch to try and get a little bit more of that stinging pain. Only to whimper when Derek pulls his hands away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whining, Stiles drops his hips, feeling breathless as he waits for Derek to touch him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being sightless enhances the touch of Derek’s hands in a way Stiles never knew was possible. It’s maddening because one moment there’s nothing but the cool air and the next it’s like a sharp feather dancing down his skin. Setting every nerve on edge and his dick straining against the soft fabric of the panties, which are probably ruined now with the precome drooling out of his cock head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beautiful. I should keep you like this all the time.” Hands run down the inside of his thighs, spreading them open as lips kiss from the outside in. “Tied up at my mercy. I’d have you spread open and loose for me to take you whenever I wanted to. Maybe I’d bring you to the couch as well, have you sit on my cock all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fuck-Derek. Yes! Yes!” Stiles pants, wanting to push up in that sinister touch but holds himself still. It’s a struggle. He’s always desperately craving Derek’s touch whether it’s from his hand, his lips, anything. He’s like a seal with a ball, showing off for the tiniest bit of affection from Derek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll have to try it one day, when you can take my cock. So I can have you on it all day-god you’re going to look so pretty, baby.” Derek purses against the inside of his thigh, pressing a few chanted kisses to Stiles’s trembling legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then there are teeth pressing into his skin, bringing just the slightest of pain that has Stiles’s mouth dropping open as he chokes on a groan. His legs shake as Derek bites his way up the inside of Stiles’s legs, until he gets to his crotch. The Alpha rumbles and Moses at Stiles’s leaking erection, pulling a soft little gasp from the teenagers lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah- Derek!” He cries out when wet lips wrap against his clothed balls and suck on them through the fabric. He squirms and pants when a hand comes up to hold his hips down, forcing Stiles to stay completely still while Derek works his cock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those warm hands grab at the edges of Stiles’s red panties and slowly start to pull them down, and Stiles hisses at the cold air on his cock. His nipples get hard and sensitive as they rub against the bra. Head falling back and throat working around a swallow, Stiles makes a strangled noise when Derek scraps his teeth down the length of Stiles’s cock. He’s pretty sure it’s the man’s fangs too, with how sharp they feel against his tender cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More. Derek, please. I need more.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek rumbles and it vibrates against the bed, “I know what you need, pretty boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the hot mass against him is piled away and Stiles feels like he’s going to cry at that. He doesn’t want to be left alone, he doesn’t like the fact that it feels like he’s been left alone in the cold room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s the sound of a lid popping open and he startled at the sound of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck myself on that pretty cock of yours, baby. Gonna use you like you’re a fucking toy.” Derek rumbles somewhere close to where Stiles is lying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please.” The younger man croaks. “Please, <em>Alpha.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wet hand slathers up his cock, giving him a few toe curling jerks of the hand before pulling away with a needy whine escaping the back of Stiles’s throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bed creaks slightly but it sounds deafening in the silent room. Legs settle on either side of his hips, a hand holds Stiles’s dick steady and then-and then it’s like Stiles loses his entire thought process from just the sensation. It’s like a train crash happens inside of his head and then everything goes quiet as he trembles beneath Derek’s weight, the older man taking his time to slowly sink down on Stiles’s cock. The most broken noise escapes Stiles’s lips when Derek settles down all the way and clenches around his cock, he’s not sure how long he can handle this. He feels like he’s 13 again and just figured out what jerking off meant, he’s going to come so quickly it’ll be embarrassing for them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand wraps around his throat and squeezes, “I’m going to choke you. I’m going to squeeze the breath from your lungs while I fuck himself on your cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Color.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Green. Green! So fucking green.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can sense the smirk that curls its way on Derek’s lips, “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek doesn’t start slow, doesn’t begin with a soft crescendo of his hips to let Stiles get used to the sensation of having his dick wrapped in the tight, wet heat of Derek’s ass. The older man lifts up and fucks himself back on Stiles’s cock like a machine, uses him like he’s nothing but a toy for Derek’s own pleasure. He fucks and fucks, the mattress bouncing and flexing underneath them with the snap of Derek’s powerful thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hot puffs of warm air escape Derek’s nose and he sounds like a wild animal let loose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand around his throat squeezes on the next moan Stiles makes and it gets choked off right in the middle of it. He coughs and goes quiet, gasping for the slightest bit of air. And then the pressure is gone. Derek keeps fucking himself on Stiles’s hips, stopping every once in a while to grind his hips down and rub the head of Stiles’s cock against that soft spot that makes him groan. Another squeeze and Stiles feels like he’d be seeing spots in his vision if it weren’t for the fact he was already blinded, the hold around his throat stays longer than the first time and Stiles feels like his body is melting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hasn’t jerked off since the night he called Derek, hasn’t touched his dick or rubbed one off. Derek told him not to and Stiles obeyed the older man’s command. It was difficult at first, every time he got hard he got so close to touching his dick but then Derek’s words were snarling in his ears again. It got better and he found it was a little easier to ignore the low burn if arousal, but now? Now it’s difficult to ignore, it’s like a giant, red neon sign flashing above his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Per-Permission to come, Alpha?” He begs, desperate and needy. Unsure if he can keep this up any longer, feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t come already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>No.</em>” Derek squeezes his throat and for a minute Stiles thinks he might have passed out for a second. But when he comes to its from fingers pinching at his nipples and twisting them until he’s crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Color.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sob wracks Stiles’s body as he cries out, “Green! Alpha, please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A snarl tears it’s way above him and Derek roars a single command, “Come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles breaks and his body twitches and arches of the bed as he feels his orgasm rip itself out of him. He shakes and trembles while Derek pushes him back down against the sheets with a hand and then grunts as he fucks back against Stiles’s cock, clenching and squeezing a whimper from Stiles’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck-fu-Stiles.” The Alpha grounds out as he starts to come across Stiles’s chest. Thick ropes of come stripping across Stiles’s chest and the bra, it’s hot and sticky and has Stiles shivering at the feeling of it slipping down his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inhaling through his mouth, Stiles keens when Derek pulls off of him. His dick slapping wetly against his chest as it goes soft, and he trembles when hands trace up his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did so good for me, Stiles. So perfect, so beautiful. My good boy.” Derek kisses over his trembling lips as he unties his heads from the headboard. Next working on the blindfold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat, unable to even pick himself up so he can sit up. Derek has to help him up, the man rubbing down his wrist and pressing kisses to the inside of them before taking off the bra and panties they ruined. Half tempted to make a joke when he sees the ruined pieces of clothing, Stiles opens his mouth to speak but ends up coughing instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” Derek picks up a glass of water he probably brought into the room earlier, putting it up to Stiles’s lips and having him sip lightly from it. “Are you doing ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding his head, Stiles shit his eyes and breathes out through his nose while trying to find his footing on everything. The Alpha works silently as he grabs a wet rag to wipe the cum off of Stiles’s chest and is extra careful when he cleans Stiles’s sensitive cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did so good for me, Stiles. Amazing.” Lips press against the bottom of his jaw and Stiles falls into the touch, “You can speak when you feel like you’re ready, don’t push yourself, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles makes a nonverbal noise in response, sighing out through his nose as Derek shuffled them on the sheets so he’s lying sideways on the bed. Strong arms coming up to wrap around his body and holding him pressed against Derek’s chest, soft lips ghosting over his skin as Stiles’s brain comes back to itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles twists around in Derek’s arms so he can look up at him, “I had fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slow smile forms on Derek’s lips and he leans down to kiss the top of Stiles’s head, “Me too, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grinning sleepily, Stiles presses closer to Derek’s warm body and then asks, “Are you still coming to family dinner this Sunday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek stays quiet and Stiles snickers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek, are you scared of my dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if he shoots me! It’s an actual possibility!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you immune to bullets?” Stiles teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It still hurts! He’s gonna kill me, I just know it. You’re going to leave the room and he’s going to murder me and hide my body, Laura wouldn’t even stop him she’d just laugh her ass off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wuss. For a big strong Alpha werewolf you’re an absolute wuss.” Stiles laughs, yelping when Derek grabs at that spot between his ribs that has Stiles squirming and laughing uncontrollably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll show you who’s a wuss.” The werewolf growls with a grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek! No! <em>Sto-ahahah!</em> Stop! Please!” Stiles laughs, tears pricking at the side of his eyes as he tries to fight off the fingers tickling him. “Derek!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing, Derek finally lets Stiles go, pulling Stiles back into his arms so he can kiss the chuckling teenager in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love your laugh.” Derek tells him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles slaps at his arm halfheartedly, “No tickling. I did not consent to getting tickled tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek chuckles, “Sure thing, babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeking up from under his eyelashes Stiles asks again, “So are you going to come?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll come to the family dinner, and endure getting shot at.” Stiles hits his chest again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going to get shot at!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see.” Derek gives him a sly look, and then presses another kiss to Stiles’s forehead.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are loved!! Hopefully Stiles can finally get a piece of that Hale dick in the next part. Or at least the tip!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>